


Family

by queensusan



Series: Pranks and Consequences [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Harry, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Married Sex, Mpreg, Vaginal Sex, james potter mpreg, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensusan/pseuds/queensusan
Summary: Ten years into their marriage James undergoes fertility magic so that he and Severus can start a family.  Mpreg, and can be read as a standalone if desired.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the a/b/o fanfics that are so popular right now (though without the heats). I got the genitalia idea from those type of fanfics, but I don't know who came up with it originally. I never liked the butt baby idea, but I do find a more dual genitalia concept very titillating. 
> 
> I have said in past works in this series that I thought Harry, the biological child of James and Lily, would be born via surrogacy, but I've since been swayed to the mpreg dark side. So, in my idealized fantasy world they'll still have Harry, he just won't be James and Lily's biological child but Severus and James's instead. shrug. Just go with it?
> 
> I always say I won't be writing anymore of this series, but it always seems to draw me back in, so never say never.

Severus spent longer than necessary on the shabby welcome mat in front of the flat he and James shared. He examined the peeling grey paint on the door and the rusty knob, thinking of how much the disrepair truly irked him, despite having had over ten years to accustom himself to it. It was no consolation that the door had to be kept in disrepair to maintain secrecy with their Muggle neighbors. He'd have never thought of himself as house proud, given his lowly origins on Spinner's End, but independence and the means to control his surroundings had made him rather particular in that regard. 

Severus recognized the stalling tactic for what it was and rolled his eyes in disgust at himself. He tried to pretend that his stomach was not fluttering with nerves- what did he have to be nervous about, after all? It wasn't _he_ who had had his reproductive system magically altered in order to conceive a child, after all. He was only responsible for inseminating James, supporting their growing family and then raising a young, impressionable young mind when he was fairly certain not only that he didn't like children, but also that he'd be a truly abysmal father, given the only example he'd ever had of fatherhood was from a drunken, abusive sod-

Severus shuddered and put an end to that line of panicked thinking. He was better than his father. He would _not_ be like his father. James wouldn't let him. 

Severus made a show, for the benefit of any of their Muggle neighbors who might be watching, of withdrawing a key from his transfigured Muggle blazer and inserted it into the lock. He pushed through the miasma of his own protective wards and stepped into his home.

The interior of their flat was as spotless and homey as the outside was neglected and shabby. While not precisely opulent- nothing like the lavishness of Hogwarts or Ministry for Magic- it was lovingly and precisely tended. The furniture was sturdy and neat, and the rooms were magically expanded to comfortable dimensions. Fresh, crisp paint covered the walls and the gleaming wooden floors were free of dust and debris. This was due to Severus's cleaning charms, mainly, but James could always be counted upon to expertly transfigure anything that didn't meet Severus's exacting standards.

Severus could hear James in the kitchen and smell the familiar scents of roasted chicken, one of James's culinary standbys. Typically Severus was the household's primary chef, his regular work hours bringing him home earlier than James, but James had resigned from the Auror program the week prior and would not take up his part time work in the Transfiguration department until the beginning of the next week. 

Severus's stomach was now not so much fluttering as writhing in anxiety, but he fought to keep his exterior as calm and unaffected as ever. He slipped his robe off, shook off the spell that made it appear to be a jacket to their Muggle neighbors, and placed it carefully on his peg of the hall tree before following the smell of cooking dinner to the kitchen. 

James's back was to him and Severus paused in the doorway. He seemed the same from behind and the familiarity of the broad shoulders and compact frame settled something inside him.

"Good evening, James," Severus said, when it seemed that James would not turn to greet him. "Dinner smells pleasant."

James looked over his shoulder then, the glint of light off his glasses momentarily disguising his eyes. He smiled in a brittle sort of way and then turned back to the pot he was stirring. "Ta, Sev. I thought I'd cook dinner for my husband like a good little wife, since I was in early," he said, in that tone of voice that meant he was trying to cover a darker emotion with humor, and Severus saw in a moment that it was as he'd feared. James was feeling insecure and emasculated, even when he'd sworn to Severus he wouldn't.

Severus stepped into the comfortably sized kitchen, thanks to his extension charms, and came up behind James. He put his hands on James's hips- still lean and firm- and tucked his face against his neck, pressing his thin lips against warm skin. "Enough of that," he said in his firm, no-nonsense voice that made potions apprentices and underlings quake in their boots. "You're still a man. My man," he added, though it still made him feel a little uncomfortable to so baldly express his emotions, even after ten years of marriage.

He felt some of the tension James had clearly been holding in his body loosen and James turned more fully to look back at his husband, tipping his head back for a proper kiss. Severus obliged him, tasting a hint of sweetness in James's mouth, as though he'd been sampling his cooking ingredients.

"And none of that wife in the kitchen shite," Severus said when they parted, giving James's side a playful pinch. "Wives only belong in kitchens if that's where they want to be," he said, because he'd practically been raised by Lily Evans, who was as modern a witch as they came. That, and his father had thought that wives belonged in the kitchen, and Severus disagreed with his father in all matters on principal.

"I know," James said, looking a little chagrined. Lily had worked him over on women's rights too. "It's just... unsettling. I knew what to expect and I thought it wouldn't bother me but then when I saw it-" he fell silent, as though he didn't even know how to express what he'd felt. “I know the ends justify the means, but...”

"It's temporary but it's necessary," Severus said in his firm voice again, knowing he'd probably have to remind James of this many times before this little adventure was over and the bigger adventure of child rearing began- then James would be the one reassuring Severus. 

His hands were still on James's hips and a part of him wanted to turn James, drop to his knees and examine for himself what the St Mungo's Healers had done to his husband. Another part of him recoiled in dread at the thought of what he would see. He was a gay man and he'd never wanted to see female genitalia in graphic detail in his life, and the idea that his husband was now sporting a vagina where before there had been nothing but what Severus was familiar with made his own balls draw up tight to his body in dismay.

He didn't want James to know he had any misgivings so he calmly stepped away from James and moved to sit at the little dining table in the far corner of the kitchen. From this vantage they had shared countless conversations over the years and it made him a little melancholy to think of the way things would soon change, when the dynamic between them would forever be altered by the addition of a new member in their little family. Eventually they'd move to a larger home, probably in the country, and leave the flat that held so many fond memories behind. It would probably be a good change, but change of any kind was unnerving. 

“Did you have a good day?” James asked, but Severus's attention had wandered.

His eyes drifted down to James's middle again, imagining it swollen and rounded with their child. His gaze drifted lower, to where the placket of James's trousers bulged slightly over his genitals. Not all magical operations of this nature left the original genitals intact, he knew, but unsurprisingly James had opted to keep them, even if they'd have limited function. 

“Severus!”

Severus flinched and looked back up at his husband's face. “What?”

James's arms were folded. “I said how as your day?”

“Um,” Severus said. “It was fine, thank you.” He'd wanted to join James for the operation, but as James had pointed out, Severus would need to save his paid absences from the potions lab for when the baby came and James would need him at home. As it was his mind had only been half on his work all day, imagining the whole time what James would be going through, and how the body that was a familiar to him as his own would be changed. It was temporary, just until they'd gestated a child and until it weaned, but it was still unsettling. “Uh, how was... yours?” 

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know you're curious," he said, and Severus guiltily looked away, knowing he'd been caught staring despite his intentions of giving James the dignity of at least eating a meal and bathing before demanding to gawk at him as though he were a hippogriff in a cage. His mouth opened to deny it or to excuse himself, but nothing came out.

"I know," James said, laughing in a way that didn't sound quite right. It was a nervous, brittle laugh, so unlike James's usually carefree guffaw. "I get it. It's... not normal." He gave the gravy he was stirring with his wand on the stove top and few agitated stirs. "It isn't that I don't want you to see..."

Severus stood up, not sure if he should go to James or not. He'd promised himself he wouldn't coddle James through this. Children had been James's desire, after all, and he'd been the one so insistent on the idea when Severus had been tepid about the whole thing from the beginning , but James's distress called to Severus in a way he found impossible to ignore. 

"It's just, we're stuck with this for at least a year, probably more, and you aren't even bisexual, and what if you think it's disgusting? I don't want you to have to close your eyes or imagine something else just to fuck me!" James said all in a rush, stirring the gravy so vigorously some slopped over the rim of the pan. "And the Healer said my cock won't even get really hard, not like it used to, and don't even pretend you don't like a good, hard fuck now and then because I know you do and I won't be able to give it to you for a long time. And I'm pretty sure I promised to fulfill you sexually as part of our marriage vows and I've taken that vow seriously!"

Severus really didn't know what to say, or whether he'd be forgiven if he laughed. "Your mother still talks about it," he said and James's head jerked up. Their eyes met and they both shared a smile. 

"I was eighteen and I'd had several glasses of wine," James said, completely unapologetic.

Severus shrugged. He'd been mortified at the time, but he'd learned to laugh about it over the years. Severus walked back to the stove and drew James back into a comforting embrace. "You've upheld that vow perfectly adequately for ten years and I fully expect you to continue to do so," he said stoutly. "Nothing is going to change. I'm a gay man which is convenient since _you're still a man,_ and I will not have to close my eyes to fuck you," he said, with more confidence than he actually felt. And if he had to think about something else to get off, well, he'd conceal it so well that James would never know any difference. 

His hands were on James's hips and again he felt the urge to let them drift lower. Any other day he'd already have had a handful of James's cock if the mood had struck him, but now he felt uncertain of his welcome 

James seemed to read him. "Well I thought I'd wine and dine you first, get you warmed up, but perhaps it's like ripping off a plaster..." James sighed and then put his wand aside and moved the pan of gravy to a cool burner. With jerky movements he pulled his apron over his head and then walked to the dining room table. Severus followed mutely, totally unable to resist.

James was roughly pulling off his sneakers and socks and then, rather before Severus thought he was ready, he'd shoved his jeans and pants down his thighs and then stepped out of them. He caught a vague glimpse of James, bare from the waist down, and then he'd scrambled up to sit on the edge of the table. Before Severus was able to see anything, he'd snapped his legs together and crossed his ankles, as though he'd grown shy at the last moment. 

James was biting his lip and looking at Severus with naked anxiety. His hands gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. 

"James," Severus soothed, coming close enough he could put his hand on James's tense thigh. "You are overreacting."

James's eyebrows lowered ominously. "You try having a part of your body you were rather fond of altered into something you barely recognize and then tell me I'm overreacting!"

The mean part of Severus thought about reminding James that he was the one who was so keen on having children so he could get over his ego and just deal with it, but the better part of Severus stopped him. Severus was all too aware that James would not have to do this if he'd taken the traditional path in life and married a woman, and he'd been too grateful to have James in his life to even put up anything like a real fight over children, even though he'd had deep misgivings about his own suitability as a father. He'd endure far worse to keep James happy- even fatherhood. 

"You're right," he said, swallowing his pride. His thumb caressed James's thigh. "Bloody brave Gryffindor. I'm not belittling the courage it took to do this." 

He'd have been willing to carry their children himself, but it was unsafe to work in a potions lab while gestating and since he'd been promoted to potions developer Severus's salary was much higher than James's noble but inadequately paid government position. It only made sense for James to be the one to sacrifice his career, something Severus had secretly been delighted about. Ever since the end of the war he'd wanted James to give up his Auror job because of the unnecessary danger, and with children to raise it was the perfect excuse.

James, his ruffled feathers soothed, relaxed a little. Maybe all he'd needed was to have his pride stroked a bit. Much as Severus loved James, he still thought ego was a good 25% of his personality- which was an improvement on the walking ego he'd been when he was a teenager. 

"James, different does not mean worse, and even if we don't like it, this will not be forever, and when it's done we'll have a healthy, happy child who will hopefully inherit your looks and my brain. We will have a family and it will all be worth it."

James chuckled a little and swatted Snape's chest. "And he'll inherit my house, too," he said. "We'll have a brood of Gryffindors, mark my words."

"We'll see," Severus said primly, because he had absolutely no intention of raising Gryffindors. 

James, who likely had no intention of raising Slytherins either, just shook his head and smiled, and Severus couldn't help but notice that though his legs remained closed, his posture was more relaxed and his cock, where it nestled on his thigh, was a little plumper than it had been. Severus's gaze flicked back up to James's, questioning. 

James squirmed a little and blushed. "You're touching my leg," he said, and Severus couldn't help the pleased smile that spread over his face. They'd been together nearly thirteen years, and still it took so little to kindle James's interest. "Just- just touch me first." Not waiting for Severus, James grasped his Severus's wrist for him and brought his hand up to James's cock.

Severus gripped his cock gently, and could tell immediately that it felt different. It sat a little higher up his abdomen than it usually did to make room for the new additions below, but it was also smaller than he was used to. His testicles were softer and smaller and closer to his body and strangely more elongated where they lengthened into the soft labial lips that disappeared between James's tightly pressed legs. It was a unfamiliar handful but Severus cautiously caressed him anyway, touching him the way he knew James liked.

"Does it feel good?" he asked skeptically, not used to manhandling James without a more visible reaction.

"Yes," James said, his voice a little softer. "Not the same, but- good. Less sensitive but..." James squirmed on the table top and his thighs rubbed together, drawing Severus's eye. A little more flesh was revealed and the cleft of fleshy lips was briefly visible before being pressed together again.

Severus realized, a bit to his surprise, that his own cock was growing a little hard. He shifted and tried to ignore it. This wasn't about his needs. "May I? Lower?"

James stilled, his eyes closed and his lip between his teeth, and then he nodded and parted his thighs infinitesimally, just enough for Severus get his fingers lower. With a single finger Severus gently traced the valley of the labia, feeling the tickle of James's pubic hair against to tip of his finger. James sucked in a sharp breath but did not stop him, so Severus grew a little bolder. He could still not fit more than his fingers between James's legs so he very, very gently delved between the lips with his index and middle finger, beginning just at the top where the labia parted. 

James was quite hot and moist there and when Severus stroked down, back towards his perineum he was startled to encounter a slimy, slippery substance that made the stroke of his fingers suddenly smooth instead of clingy. Severus experimentally pushed in, but lost his nerve when his fingers encountered even more moisture and give and he feared he would press his fingers into James's vagina. Instead he gently dragged his fingers through the strange folds of his inner labia and then back up to the top. On the way he inadvertently did something that made James jerk and gasp. Severus _thought_ he must have brushed his clitoris, though without looking he wasn't confident he could tell by touch alone.

Severus had seen charts of female genitalia posted in the Fertility Healer's consultation room, and even graphic pictures when he'd been a teenager and dirty photographs had passed from hand to hand in the Slytherin boys dormitory, but seeing and _feeling_ were two different things. He knew, academically, that women experienced orgasm from stimulation to their clitorises, but he'd never given it more than a passing thought. Now he found himself... curious. 

James's thighs had parted a little more, allowing Severus to fit his whole hand sideways between them. He could see more as well; he could see the way James's testicles morphed smoothly into the lips of his outer labia and he could see just the merest glimpse of the shiny plum coloured flesh between. Severus slid his fingers back into the redness, stroking through the folds and bumps and going back down, to James's vagina, where his cock would go- an area of anatomy he'd once been perfectly happy to avoid.

But Severus was no coward, and he stroked his finger through the slippery dip of his sex. He prodded gingerly through the flesh, pushing deeper until his finger tip found the source of the wetness and he could feel the outer edges of the opening.

James jerked and his eyes flew open wide, and Severus looked up to meet them. "I, uh-" Severus said, feeling almost as though he were doing something he shouldn't. He thought he might be blushing- not that he blushed, of course. And his cock was definitely getting uncomfortably hard in his pants. "May I?" he asked, uncertain. His cock would go there, so why was entering James with fingers so... strange? It felt taboo, almost. As a homosexual man he felt as though he should object on moral grounds.

James mouth was parted a little and his breath was none too even, but he just nodded, his eyes still wide.

Severus looked back down at where his fingers disappeared between James's legs, and then pressed in. The tip of his index finger explored the vaginal opening, questing for entrance, before he found the slick path and suddenly he was _there_. Or, his finger was, anyway. It was slippery with the same slimy substance, but it was warm and spongy and felt strangely good to his finger, as they it were being welcomed inside. He immediately imagined sinking his cock into that slick, clingy warmth, and without permission his hips kicked forward a little, thrusting into the air, seeking that heat.

James jolted at Severus's movement, his mouth falling even further open. He leaned forward, his eyes on Severus's groin, before a slow, delighted grin spread over his face. "You're hard," he said. "You're turned on! Oh, thank fucking Merlin, I was afraid our sex life was over for the next year."

"I- no," Severus said, flustered. He wanted to deny it. He was _not_ even remotely bisexual, and he'd never once thought of a vagina as anything he had any interest in, but somehow when the vagina was James's... well, this was something he hadn't expected. "I don't think we, will... um, need to worry about that."

"Sit down," James said, apparently no longer shy. Severus, mindful of the uncomfortable way his penis was crammed into his pants, gingerly sat in the chair in front of James. James immediately widened his stance, placing his heels on the arms of chair and opening his knees to give Severus a sudden, graphic view of... everything.

"Oh!" Severus said, feeling his eagerness quail a little at the abrupt confrontation. His eyes were full of something that he'd never wanted, but then he looked back up at James, who was staring at him hungrily, and it was okay. He wasn't with a woman, he was with James, who now had extra bits for Severus to explore.

Severus's index finger was still inside James's vagina and when James shifted his pelvis a little to imitate movement, Severus began to slide in his middle finger alongside the first. It felt tight, but in a different way to an anus. "Does it feel good?" he asked and James let out a long sigh when Severus began to slowly slide his two fingers in and out, curling his fingers to gently explore the vaginal walls.

"Yes," James confirmed. While Severus continued to finger fuck him hesitantly, James's knees pressed together and then widened, and then he repeated the motion a few times, squeezing his thighs together and wriggling hips simultaneously, as though he were seeking something. "It feels good," he said, his eyes closed but his brows drawn down over his eyes in concentration. "It feels like it's missing something," he admitted. "It's good, but not like I'm going to come good, you know? Touch the clit again."

With James spread wide as he was, Severus did not having a problem locating his clitoris. Since he didn't think his husband wanted him to abandon his vagina, he used the thumb of his left hand and pressed it against the little nub of flesh, as though he were pressing a button.

James hissed and twisted his hips when Severus touched. "Whoa!" he yelped, and Severus, alarmed by the reaction, immediately withdrew his hand.

James gave him an apologetic smile. "It was too much," he said. "Too sensitive. Like when you've already come and I keep trying to jack you off because it makes you squirm."

"Arsehole," Severus muttered, even though secretly he liked it. 

James put his own hand between his legs and began to hesitantly explore the area. Severus watched the way his fingers danced around the clit, experimentally rubbing the flesh all around the clitoris but flinching when his fingers went over the head of it. "Yeah, it's too sensitive to touch it straight on. It's good on the sides though. Or the top, I think," he said, and Severus watched in fascination as James spit onto his fingers and then reached back down to rub the clitoral hood. James's hips began to shift and his head tipped back, exposing his throat.

"Uh," he grunted, his fingers speeding up and his hips flexing up into his own touch. "Oh, don't stop moving your fingers, that felt good." Severus hurried to obey, sliding his fingers in a sawing motion into James's wet channel, trying to give him what he wanted. He watched the way his fingers slid inside and felt the contractions of James's internal muscles and then he had to use his left hand to pop open the buttons of his own trousers and shove his pants aside to free his cock because he thought it might burst if it were confined a moment longer.

"Uh, uh, uh-" James grunted, now using his heels on the chair arms to thrust his hips up and onto Severus's fingers more rapidly while his fingers flew over his clit in concentrated little circles. James's cunt seemed impossibly slippery now and it was unbelievable to Severus that a human body could produce so much wetness, even though theoretically he'd known vaginas self lubricated.

James made a noise Severus was very familiar with, a cry of honest ecstasy, and then Severus felt the clamping of James's vagina around his fingers as his muscles contracted with the orgasm and he felt suddenly frantic to fuck James. Severus surged to his feet, his fingers withdrawing abruptly and his hands clasping James's knees.

"James," he said urgently, unwilling to push James but wanting him rather desperately.

James blink dazedly up at him. "Oh, fuck, that was good," he said with a dazed smile, then seemed to notice Severus's predicament. His smile faded in a moment of hesitation that did as much to cool Severus's ardor as a refusal would have. He took a half step back, but James reacted quickly, hooking a leg around his hip. "Wait, no, I didn't say no. Just- I don't know how it will feel. Go slow and stop if I say so."

Well, that went without saying. He still wasn't sure, but he glanced down and saw that James was already circling his fingers on the hood of his clit again and his cunt practically oozed welcoming wetness from vibrant pink lips. 

"Do it," James said, seeing his uncertainty. He reached forward between his legs and lightly grasped Severus's cock, making Severus shiver. "Come here," he said, and guided Severus forward, bringing his cock between his legs until the tip nestled against the vaginal opening, kissing the head of his cock wetly. "Fill me up, baby."

Normally Severus might have protested the endearment, but the sensation was too good to care what ridiculous words James crooned. He nudged his hips forward, each small movement bringing him further inside. There was some resistance- James was so tight and Severus could feel the way his muscles had compulsively tightened at the unaccustomed intrusion. James was breathing heavily and his legs were tense, but whenever Severus looked up at his face James nodded and urged him further in. 

Every time he pushed forward James gasped, but he only pulled Severus closer, his hands tight on Severus's hips, until he'd pressed in as far as he could.

His whole body shivered with desire but he held himself still above James, letting him grow accustomed to the sensation. "Does- it hurt?" he asked in a breathy, strained voice so unlike his usually cool, even tones.

James tilted his head, considering. He lifted a shoulder. "A little," he admitted, rocking his hips minutely, as though testing the feeling. "There's a bit of an ache- or, a stretch, rather. Nothing I can't deal with."

That, at least, Severus knew was true. James was injured in the line of his duty as an Auror far more frequently than Severus liked. Pain was nothing he was new to, but Severus was less used to being the one to inflict it.

“It doesn't really hurt,” James said, touching Severus's bicep reassuringly. “It feels good too. You can move.”

The part of Severus that loved James more than his own life urged him to go slowly, but the baser part of him that wanted to sow his seed won. He pulled his hips back and then pushed in a little more quickly than he probably should have. It felt achingly good and he groaned unabashedly, and when James did not protest he drew back and plunged in again. He tried to restrain himself, he really did, but the feeling was too delicious. It wasn't better than fucking James normally was, but it was _different,_ and after more than thirteen years as lovers there weren't many surprises left between them. He was sure the novelty would wear off, but for now he found the feeling intoxicating.

“Yes,” James moaned, far from discouraging Severus's eagerness. The sound of their panting breaths mingled with the obscene squelching noises Severus's cock made as he drove into James's cunt. The table creaked as James writhed on it, one hand gripping the edge of the table to prevent him being shoved off while the other worked furiously at his clit between their bodies.

Severus felt it when James came again, hearing his cries of triumphant pleasure as the walls of his cunt clenched and fluttered around Severus's cock rhythmically.

“James!” Severus groaned, overwhelmed by the feeling. He could feel his own orgasm building in his testicles and he stared down at James's face, scrunched in gratification. James's arms and legs were coiled around Severus and he was whispering inciting words into his ear, words of love and desire.

“James,” he ground out again, almost begging, needing only just a little more. Severus widened his stance until his trousers pulled tight around his thighs and pounded into his husband. His testicles pounded against James's arse and the noises his cock slamming into his vagina made were downright obscene. 

“Yeah, Sev, fuck yes. It feels so fucking good,” James whispered, clutching Severus's biceps as he strained over him. “I love you. I love you. Yes, right there baby, yes.”

These were the words of love and encouragement James always murmured in the throes of passion, but they were no less potent for being oft repeated. 

Severus threw his head back, gulping in desperate breaths as his hips slammed into James a few more brutal times before he was _there._ He pressed hard into James, going up on his tip toes and arching his back into it, his whole body wracked with the strength of his orgasm. His breath came in desperate, whooping gasps and his whole body trembled with the release. 

James clamped his legs around Severus's hips firmly as he rubbed soothing hands up his sides and arms, as though calming him. When Severus would have pulled away James just kept him still with his muscular thighs wrapped around his hips.

“No,” he said. “Stay inside a little longer. It will keep your jizz in me.”

Severus, who had limited time before his softening cock would make that impossible, thrust his hips gently, stimulating his sensitive cock as much as he could bear to keep himself hard for James. His thrusts were even wetter and sloppier as he slid through his own seed mixed with James's juices.

“I don't think it works that way,” he whispered, but of course he'd do it if it made James happy.

James smiled blissfully and shrugged. “Can't hurt. And that feels good.” And then, to Severus's amazement, James slid a hand back down and began to rub his clitoris again.

“What?” he said, looking between them. “You can come again?”

James bit his lip and nodded. “One of the perks,” he said. “Lily told me. She said that Remus made her come eleven times in one afternoon once- her personal record.”

Well, that did it. Severus's flaccid cock slid out and come began to slowly ooze from James's cunt.

James clamped his legs back together. “Sev!” he cried. “Go get me a pillow off the sofa. I need to elevate my hips.”

Now that line of reasoning Severus really found questionable, but he hastened to do as he was told, pulling up his trousers with one hand and snatching a pillow off the sofa with the other. If James wanted to employ every old witch's tale in the books, Severus would indulge him. Back in the dining room he helped James wedge the pillow under his arse so that his pelvis was tilted up, supposedly to let gravity work more of the seminal fluid up towards his uterus.

James was smiling in that blissful way again, though whether from orgasm or the contemplation of children Severus couldn't tell. Both of his hands were resting on his abdomen now, as though anticipating a baby already. “What if that was it? Maybe I'm pregnant already and we can tell him -or her- that he was conceived on this very table the night his father popped my cherry for the second time.”

“James,” Severus said in a strained voice. “We are _not_ telling our child that. Do you want to traumatize them?”

“Oh, yes,” he replied airily. “I'm going to be that father who takes great delight in embarrassing his children.”

Severus, knowing how serious James was, just shook his head. As a child who'd felt his share of humiliation at his parent's words and actions (though his parents had never been so good-natured as James, and that would likely make the difference) he could only pity their future children. 

He wasn't going to argue with James that night, however. More and more, over the years, Severus had found that the little petty things he might once have picked a needless fight over really just weren't worth it. He supposed that happiness had a way of making one more forgiving and understanding. Instead he leaned over and gave James a lingering kiss. “I love you,” he said, and then he went back into the kitchen to finish their meal preparation.

**

James retired back to their bedroom after their meal to rest, his mother having told him that he'd get pregnant more quickly if he laid down after sex. James's mother seemed to be full of ridiculous old witch's tale about conception, but as she and her husband had had such difficulty conceiving, he supposed she'd tried everything, ridiculous or not. As fond of Mrs Potter as he was, Severus would not be the one to disparage her techniques aloud. After all, he thought she was even more excited about grandchildren than James was. 

Severus spent an hour in the sitting room in his comfortable old easy chair, pretending like he was studying his potions notes, but found that without James's usual disruptions and rambles and attempts at distraction he had difficulty concentrating. Eventually he put his notebook aside with disgust and went back to their room, shedding his clothes as he walked and then sending them floating away to the laundry hamper with his wand.

James dropped the book he'd been holding onto his still flat stomach and watched Severus come in the room. His lower half was covered by the red and green blanket on their bed (a compromise of two houses), hiding his genitals, for which Severus was both disappointed and relieved.

“Back for more?” James asked.

Severus considered it for a moment. In the early days of their courtship (if it could be called that) and marriage they'd fucked like wild puffskeins, and while they still maintained an active sex life, twice in only a little over an hour wasn't typical.

“Hmm,” he said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. He slid into the bed beside James and propped his head into the heel of his hand, looking at his husband.

James seemed to be deliberately avoiding his eye. Severus thought his own rather enthusiastic reaction to James's alteration had gone a long way towards nullifying his concerns, but James clearly wasn't totally settled.

“What is it?” he asked, and when James didn't immediately respond he reached out and began to run a soothing hand over his chest. His palm passed over James's pectorals, imagining the way they would fill with milk to feed their child. It was an unsettling thought, but he'd resolved to simply take things as they came. He moved his hand down to James's flat belly, wondering how it would feel to be able to see their child grow every day, separated from them by only a few layers of flesh. 

After a moment James relented, reaching up and covering Severus's hand with his own, curling his fingers into his palm and giving him a squeeze. James looked over and gave him a sheepish smile.

“I know you aren't as calm about this as you're pretending to be,” he said.

Severus shrugged a shoulder. “One of us needs to be.”

“It's okay to have doubts,” James said, looking up at the ceiling instead of at Severus. “It's okay to worry we've made a mistake.”

Severus felt cold wash over him. “ _What?_ ” he asked, more sharply than he'd intended. “What are you saying?” 

James had been the one to talk _him_ into this, and while he'd battled doubts of his own, he'd comforted himself with the knowledge that he was doing what was required to make James happy. And, further, he'd trusted James to make the right decision for their future, feeling that his own failings as a father would be made up for by James's excellence. To hear that James had doubts was devastating.

James was still looking at the ceiling, unaware of Severus's rising panic. “It's easy to doubt ones' decisions, particularly when everything was so good before, and you wonder if you're making the right choice for your future or you've fucked up what you could have had. And what if I hate my new job, or I find fatherhood restrictive, or we might be shite parents or our kid might be a fucking monster, despite trying to do everything right. I assume Tom Riddle's parents didn't think they'd have-”

“James!” Severus all but shouted, sitting up in the bed and startling James, who looked over at him in shock. “Don't talk about our child like that!”

“I- what?” James said, confused by the vehemence of Severus's reaction.

Severus gripped James's hand hard. “That's- you can't-” he sputtered, almost speechless with horror. “You can't compare _our child_ to _him_ , what is wrong with you? We will _not_ be shite parents and our child will be perfect, and if he or she isn't we'll be okay anyway.” And then, in a smaller voice: “Won't we? You said we could do this, James, you said we'd be good parents. You can't back out on me now. Do you know how potent those fertility potions I brewed for us are? You're probably already pregnant with fucking triplets!” 

“What? No!” James said, scrambling to his knees and launching himself on Severus. “No, I didn't really mean that. Of course I didn't, I was just venting- just those little doubts I can't help but have, even when I know we're doing the right thing, but I wasn't serious. I'm not regretting anything,” he said firmly, and drew back so he could look at Severus's face. “I'm still in this with you, Sev, I promise.”

James stayed crouched above him, holding Severus in his arms and whispering soothing reassurances and promises in his ear until Severus's heart began to beat harder for different reasons. And, when James felt the stirring of his interest beneath him, he smiled sweetly and, a little awkwardly because he still wasn't used to his new anatomy, he maneuvered Severus inside him and rode him they'd both come, their orgasms a little washed out and gentle the second time around.

“I think that was it,” James said with satisfaction as he shoved the pillow back under his arse. He laid his hands on his lower abdomen, as though he could feel Severus's microscopic sperm meeting the equally infinitesimal egg. 

“You can't know that,” Severus murmured drowsily, though honestly he wouldn't be surprised. His fertility potions, particularly those he'd developed himself, had a very high success rate, if he said so himself.

“Yes,” James agreed happily, too contented to even bother arguing.


End file.
